


An Unexpected Companion for A Coffee Break

by roonilwazlib (Aravenclaw4)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 4 prompt: Coffee preferences/the smell of coffee in the morning, F/M, Gen, My First AO3 Post, SH month on Tumblr, SasuHina Month 2020, acquaintances to possibly lovers, listened to some home jazz while doing this, ok i suck at coming up with title names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravenclaw4/pseuds/roonilwazlib
Summary: “What are you doing?”“I thought I should give you some coffee.”“...Why?”“Just because.”A few moments passed while he simply stared at her, his eyebrow raised.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a hand at fic writing based on a drawing that I did, so here it is. Not sure if I could post the drawing here though but if you wanna refer to it you can go to this link:   
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/1457d428f76701dc45b2762ca5ee2edb/1ee17d478a853ee9-e1/s540x810/1c75b7ccb2bd47fc0feb8b540f9ab46890028780.jpg 
> 
> I also changed and deleted some parts.
> 
> I would like to thank my friends @pikamatsu and Batrisyia for helping me navigate my way through this mess (writing is hard but i had fun). You guys are awesome (┬┬﹏┬┬)

Her hands trembled a bit and she tried to suppress it.

For the umpteenth time, she mentally questioned her sanity for doing this. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't someone that she's particularly close to – just mere acquaintances – and she never properly interacted with him except for those times when they're on the same team for missions, so what possessed her to give him her coffee of all things? She didn't know but he did look like he needed one though. She couldn't be too bothered by it really; she still has 2 cans left.

She rubbed her tired eyes and promptly stretched her aching muscles. Everyone's busy these days with no free time and hangouts. She just happened to see him sitting on a bench nearby the newly built park.

The thought of giving up and immediately making a run for it before he opened his eyes crossed her mind, but it's useless since he could probably sense her presence right in front of him anyway. Sometimes times like these made her forget that they're ninjas.

She steeled herself and tried her best to keep the nervousness out of her face, but knew she failed by the weird look he's giving her.

“What are you doing?”

“I thought I should give you some coffee.”

“...Why?”

“Just because.”

A few moments passed while he simply stared at her, his eyebrow raised. She did her best not to do her past habit of playing with her hands but ended up fidgeting her feet anyway.

“A-and...you looked like you needed one.” She flinched a little on her stutter hoping he didn't notice. He noticed.

She quickly blurted out, “Um, you don't have to take it. I'll just be on my way and leave you to yourself. Sorry to disturb you.” She turned away to leave, but the drink was taken from her stiff hand before she could take a step.

“It's fine. You're right, I needed this,” he paused, “So thanks.”

Surprised, she murmured a 'no problem' and proceeded to stand there not knowing what to do next. When she's positive that she's not going to get killed, she tentatively seated herself on the bench – putting a lot of space between them. She opened her own drink and took a large gulp from it.

After a while, she noticed that he didn't take any more than one sip.

She hesitated before asking, “Is there something wrong?”

“It's sweet.”

“...Oh.” She was mortified. And she brought him the wrong coffee too. _Good job, Hinata_. “I'm really sorry, I didn't know...so I take it you don't like anything sweet then?” She peered cautiously at him from the corner of her eyes.

He didn't reply after that which made her blush because it felt like the conversation was entirely one-sided. If you could call that a conversation, that is.

“Hm.” Was his only response. Somehow that didn't make her feel any better.

 _He probably wondered why I'm still sitting here talking to him...which is the exact same question that I have right now._ She avoided looking to the right.

“So, how are you doing?” she asked, playing with the can between her hands.

“I'm doing fine,” he shortly replied.

She hummed. “That's nice, I suppose.”

He turned to look at her with a faint smirk. “You suppose?”

She cracked a smile. “Oh, you know what I mean.”

She concentrated on her surroundings. It's cloud-free tonight with the full moon shining brightly in the night sky. It's almost late in the evening but a lot of the shops and vendors were still open where countless villagers walked between them, and she could smell a hint of the flowers' aromatic scent; among them being the Japanese iris and hydrangeas that were blooming during the season.

With the breeze gently blowing on them, a brief silence passed between the two quiet individuals. She momentarily felt at peace and unconsciously relaxed her tense shoulders. It felt surprisingly...nice, sitting here even though it's in the company of someone that she didn't know very well.

“What about you?” he asked a little reluctantly.

“Huh?”

“How are you doing?”

She shrugged. “I'm alright. Just a little tired, I guess," she confessed. He curiously glanced at her. “Clan duties?”

“That's part of it.”

“...That sucks.”

She couldn't help but huff out a laugh at that. “Yeah.”

They didn't talk anymore after that, preferring to enjoy the calm atmosphere instead.

When the shops started to close and there were only a few people milling about, she got up from the bench before instantly realising that he's still there. She nervously contemplated on whether she should just leave but in the end decided that she say something.

“I'm really sorry about the coffee, again. I'll take note of that and bring you a new one next time.”

She then realised what she just said and frantically tried to explain. “I-I m-mean...what I meant by that is...i-it's not what you think, of c-course not...it's just that,” she trailed off. Apparently words have failed her in times of crisis. She kept her mouth shut after that because it's already humiliating enough as it is.

He nodded and seemed to hesitate before adding, “And don't get it wrong next time.” His face was impassive but his eyes held some mirth in them.

She internally breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't take it wrongly. “Well, goodnight, Uchiha-san. I'll see you around.” She gave a slightly shaky smile and bowed, then headed for the direction of her house.

She began to register how silly all of that was and chuckled to herself.

Uchiha Sasuke's not that bad, she realised that night. If she was honest with herself, she would be lying if she said that it was easy to trust him in the beginning. Seeing him in action and his powers up close was intimidating, however, seeing him outside of missions like this was a different matter; he was less scarier than what she had expected.

Perhaps it was a bit wrong of her to judge him wholly based on what little she knew of him and what the public perceived him to be. Plus, Naruto and Sakura still trusted him even after all that he'd done so that must count for something, right?

She pondered on her thoughts for a while and didn't realise she came to a complete stop. She slowly turned around and saw that he's still there, albeit a few meters away now. Good.

“Uchiha-san!”

* * *

It was a beautiful night tonight.

Sasuke had been absentmindedly staring at the stars, making out the constellation patterns – for some reason, it calmed him – until the Hyuuga's voice called out his name.

“I want to apologise!”

 _Yeah, she needed to stop that_. He told her so. “For what? And stop apologising.”

For a second, she seemed at a loss for what to say. Then instead of answering, she just sent him a smile – calmer this time –, a small wave and began to walk away.

Sasuke couldn't comprehend what just happened. Looking back on it, the whole situation was a little humorous even though it was annoying to deal with the awkwardness. He didn't know a lot about her, after all.

He did remember they used to work together occasionally for missions. She's definitely not the strongest nor the weakest, but she's still a reliable shinobi. Although, their slightly different methods with handling stuff were pretty evident when they grouped together to discuss strategies.

They never got into a huge argument, but when she disagreed with his plans – and he could tell if she did – she just quietly voice out her opinions. Her timidity around him at times were irritating to deal with, however, he found that he didn't mind and he admitted she's got good ideas every so often.

After a while, he'd come to give her his trust as a 'sort-of-new' comrade and teammate. Trust was something that he still had trouble with, even so, he was willing to learn slowly over time.

She's kind of weird, he mused, but overall not that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene.

* * *

The powerful scent of coffee beans wafted throughout the shop. There were, thankfully, not a lot of people this afternoon and the counter's clear so she quickly made her way over.

The barista offered her a kind smile. “What would you like to order, miss?”

“I would like a caramel frappe, please.”

“Is there anything else?”

“No.”

A sudden idea struck her. “Wait! On second thought, I would like to order one more.”

* * *

“Hey, mister!”

Sasuke looked to see a kid running towards him carrying what looked like a coffee cup. How the contents didn't spill, he had no idea.

“That lady asked me to give you this.” The kid thrust the cup towards him and took off right away. Somehow, he got a feeling he knew who this “lady” was.

The hot cup warmed up his hands and he could see steam flowing out of the mouth-hole on the cover. He turned the cup over and saw a small note attached to it.

**'Here is your promised coffee! Hope you enjoy it.**

**From: Hyuuga Hinata**

**P.S. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you in person. I was kind of in a hurry.'**

Huh.

He took a sip from the cup. It's black coffee. He finished it in a few minutes and threw it in the bin.

* * *

“Hinata-sama.”

She looked to see one of the maids carrying a letter in her hand.

“This letter is addressed to you.”

“Do you know who the sender is?”

“I apologise, Hinata-sama. I'm unaware of who they could be.” Hinata wrinkled her brow, confused.

She sighed. “That's alright, Ichika-san. You can go now.” The maid bowed and left.

She activated her Byakugan to check if there were any booby-traps or some sort of trigger inlaid on the letter in her hand. When there were none, she opened it to see an unfamiliar handwriting.

**'Today's coffee doesn't count, Hyuuga. You said that you would bring it to me, not the kid. So you haven't fulfilled your promise yet.'**


End file.
